TDAS My Way
by TotalDramaObsessiveFanGirl9
Summary: Finally Chapter 2! Sorry for the long wait!
1. Chapter 1

TDAS

**Hey guys! I figured that, with all of the Total Drama remixes out there, I decided to make my own version of All-Stars! The contestants are not only many of my favorites but I think they could have used more development. I am keeping some things the same, such as the Heroes vs. Villains theme and the team names. If you have better ideas, or think mine stink, then why don't you write your own? I will try to keep the characters as in character as possible, meaning there will be NO Dott! There will other crack/canon pairings, though. Rated T for language, cartoon violence, and, well I don't want to give spoilers! Warning, the chapters will be LONG. Thoughts will be like '**this**.'**

**Obviously, I don't own Total Drama. If I did then this fic would be the series! Enjoy!**

**The Big Return Part 1**

Chris: Hello again viewing world! As you can see, I have been bailed out of jail! Unfortunately, I still had to clean up the island so it could be back to its "original" condition. (Muttering) "Stupid government! Taking up a whole year of my time! Don't they know that I have a life?!" (Back to normal voice) Anyway, the producers thought it would be a good idea to do a fifth season to show how well I cleaned up Wawanakwa, and to show the audience that I got out of jail! What can I say, the people love me! This season, we are bringing back 20 former contestants for a chance at the one million dollars! However, there will be a special "twist" to the teams this year! Who are the 20 contestants? What exactly is the twist I have planned? And who is stealing my hair gel just to spite me?! Find out now on Total Drama All-Stars! (Looks off-screen) I'm looking at **you**, cameraman 3!

Title song plays, but the contestants are not shown. Instead they are replaced with black censor bars.

(Back to Chris)

Chris: Now to meet the contestants! She is a self-proclaimed moonchild, and may or may not be partially responsible for me ending up in a federal prison, our first contestant, Dawn!

(Dawn is seen arriving on a personal boat, similar to season 1's method of dropping off the contestants. She is happily looking at the newly clean island. She levitates off of the boat and walks up to Chris.)

Dawn: Hello Chris! I see that the island has been restored to its natural state! I expect everything is in order with it?

Chris: (very annoyed) Yeah, yeah. Next time you see an environmental wasteland, keep it to yourself, okay?

Dawn: (shocked) But Chris, I must protect…

Chris: (cutting her off) Now for our next contestant! She has managed to annoy almost everyone on this show with her alternate personalities and crazy stories, the psycho hose beast herself, Izzy!

(Izzy does a front flip off of the boat and lands next to Chris.)

Izzy: It's great to be back to the island Chris! Izzy missed it so much! Well not really. More in a way like you had a rash for so long you start to love it, then it goes away and comes back! Izzy loves rashes! Izzy has one right now! You wanna see it?

(Dawn and Chris flinch at the thought.)

Chris: (continuing so Izzy doesn't have time to show him) Our third contestant is the silent type, and the only time anyone has heard him make a sound was when he screamed after I launched him when he was eliminated by Scott last season, good times. Please welcome B back to the island!

(When B steps off of the boat, he silently greets Dawn and Izzy. Dawn gives B a hug.)

Dawn: It's great to see you again B!

B: (Smiles at Dawn)

Chris: Moving on, he was kissed by Noah in season 1…

Izzy: Yaoi!

Chris: He was stalked for all of season 3 by Sierra, welcome Cody!

Cody: (runs up to Chris) Thank you so much for letting me back on! Sierra is still convinced we are married and that we are on our honeymoon! She drugged me several more times since the show ended to get me to have… sex with her! (gulps, shudders at the thought) I needed to get away from her, and as much as I hate this show, it was the only way! (grabs Chris's shirt) Tell me she isn't coming back!

Dawn: Yes, Cody. You were right for wanting to join this show again. Sierra's aura is mostly dark, meaning her obsession with you is at a severely unhealthy level.

Chris: Relax Cody. (pries him off) I hate Sierra more than you do, especially after she blew up my plane! I will never let her back on this show… (turns to camera) so stop asking, Sierra! It will **never happen!** (regains composure) Now for our next competitor. He kissed Cody in season 1…

Izzy: Yaoi!

Chris: Shut up!

(Izzy looks annoyed)

Chris: He was flattened by Owen several times in World Tour, it's Noah!

Noah: (sarcastically) Thanks for that pleasant walk down memory lane, Chris.

Chris: Anytime! (flashes signature smile at camera) Now for Miss Malibu, Bridgette is back!

Bridgette: (looking at the other contestants) It's great to see you all again! (they all smile at the surfer girl.)

Chris: Next up is Tan-In-a-Can Jersey Girl, Anne Maria!

Anne Maria: (spraying her hair) 'Sup? Yo Chris, dat Zoey chick ain't gonna be here right?

Chris: Maybe, maybe not. (Anne Maria looks angry that Zoey might be returning) Next up is the male model that **used** to have the ability to charm girls into doing anything he wanted, Justin!

(Justin walks off the boat, with his hands shielding his face)

Justin: Don't look at me! I'm hideous!

Bridgette: You look the same as did in TDI **and** TDA! You look fine!

Justin: Just "fine?!" I used to be able to manipulate, er **charm** girls solely with my looks! How beautiful can I possibly be when I can't even do that? (starts sobbing)

Anne Maria: Seriously? From what I can see, you look okay to me! Now shut up! Your whining's giving me a headache!

Justin: (to Anne Maria) Do you still think I look good? (removes his hands)

Anne Maria: Wow! (starts staring at Justin causing him to smile)

Chris: Enough with the emotions! I still have 12 contestants to introduce! (looks at end of dock, where the 12 contestants happen to be standing.) What? Who told you to come on early? (checks earpiece) Well how was I supposed to know the boats were on an automated schedule? It isn't my fault drama boy (Justin) took his time whining! (sighs) Fine. (back) Here are the remaining contestants: Dakota (now back to normal), Courtney, Trent, Eva, Jo, Brick, Leshawna, Lindsay, DJ, Scott (completely healed), Ezekiel (also back to normal), and Staci.

Staci: My great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great uncle Dennis first invented docks! Before him, people would just put their boats in the water and hope they wouldn't float away! Yeah, so sad!

Ezekiel: What's up, eh? It's great to have another shot at the million!

Scott: (to Bridgette) Hey, Malibu. I hope we're on the same team.

Bridgette: No, thank you. I saw how you were on ROTI. I hope you know that nobody is going to trust you. (walks away)

Cody: Chris, when **do** we get our teams?

Chris: (to camera) That's the twist I mentioned! (to campers) This season, we are doing something a little different with the teams!

Leshawna: Please tell me we aren't having three teams again, 'cause that did **not** work out well in season three!

Bridgette: I know, right?

Chris: Nope! This season, we are doing Heroes vs. Villains style! The teams will be the Heroic Hamsters and the Villainous Vultures!

**Confessionals**

**Dawn: Thank the great Earth Mother that I will not be starting on the same team as Scott!**

**Bridgette: Thank god that I won't be starting on the same team as Scott!**

**With everyone**

Chris: When I call your name and team, go stand on the corresponding mat for that team. DJ, Heroic Hamsters. Scott and Courtney, Villainous Vultures.

Courtney: Why am I a villain, Chris? I'm nice!

Chris: Yeah but not many viewers like you.

Courtney: (whining) Whhhhhhyyyyyyyy?

Chris: Dawn and B, you're on the Hamsters. Izzy, Eva, you're on the Vultures.

Izzy: Cooool! Izzy's a vulture! Caw-caw! (bites down on Scott's arm)

Scott: Ow! Hey psycho, vultures don't eat live meat, they eat dead meat!

Izzy: (seriously) That can be arranged. (Scott steps away)

**Confessionals**

**Scott: (curled in a ball) I swear, Izzy's creepier than Dawn! **

**With everyone**

Chris: Noah, Cody, Lindsay, you are all Hamsters.

Lindsay: Awwww! I love Hamsters! They're soooooo cuuute!

Chris: Jo, Trent, you are villains.

Trent: What? How am I a villain?

Justin: You did throw those challenges at the beginning of TDA.

Izzy: And you have that super creepy number 9 obsession. And I thought I was crazy! (bites down on Scott's arm again)

Scott: Ow! Stop doing that!

Chris: Ezekiel and Staci are on the Vultures, Bridgette and Dakota are on the Hamsters.

Ezekiel: Why am I a villain, eh?

Chris: Because I don't like you! Anne Maria, Justin, you're vultures.

Anne Maria: Hey! You ain't so hot yo 'self, Chris!

Justin: I think he means we are on the vultures' team, Anne Maria.

Anne Maria: Oh. Dat makes mo' sense. We are da hottest people on da show!

Chris: Last and maybe not least, Leshawna, DJ and Brick, you are Hamsters.

Heroic Hamsters

Dawn

B

Cody

Noah

Bridgette

Dakota

Brick

DJ

Leshawna

Lindsay

Villainous Vultures

Izzy

Anne Maria

Justin

Courtney

Eva

Jo

Scott

Trent

Ezekiel

Staci

**Confessionals**

**Courtney: (still whining) Whhhhhhyyyyyyy?**

**Scott: Now I'm not on a team with any hot girls! Well, there's Courtney, but she's too smart. And Izzy… (shudders)**

**Noah: Why do I have to be on a team with Cody? It's not that I don't like him, it's the opposite that is the problem! I know for a fact he is straight, though. He'll never like me. Oh, life, why do you hate me so?**

**Cody: Sweet! I'm on a really cool team with some really cool girls! And no Sierra!**

**Dakota: Yay! I'm on the heroes! After my plastic surgery, I need to rebuild my "popularity." Apparently, a lot of viewers liked me BETTER as a mutant! Hurtful! Anyway, I'm back and here to win! **

**With everyone**

Chris: (looking at the teams) Okay campers, follow me to the cabins!

(At the cabins)

Chris: Here are your new cabins!

Trent: Uh, Chris, these aren't new. They're the same cabins from seasons 1 and 4.

Chris: Nope! I increased the square meterage by 2 each!

Noah: Oh, Chris. All that work for us, you shouldn't have.

Chris: (snapping at Noah) You're darn right! Those cost good money to build! (back) As always, there is a girls' cabin and a boys' cabin for each team. I will leave you to settle in while I prepare the challenge. (laughs) It's a doozy.

**Heroic Hamster cabin-girls**

Bridgette: Well, there are six beds, and five of us. We can put our luggage on the empty bed. Anyone want to bunk alone? Dawn?

Dawn: I would prefer a bottom bunk.

Leshawna: Eh, I'll take it, if you guys don't mind.

Dakota: Sure! Lindsay? Do you want to share a bunk?

Lindsay: Sure, Danielle! I like your hair!

Dakota: Awwww, thank you! And it's **Dakota**.

Lindsay: Okay, Danielle! (Dakota shrugs this off, due to her knowing how Lindsay is)

Bridgette: Okay Dawn, you're with me.

Dawn: That will work. I like your aura, and I can tell we will be getting along great!

**Villainous Vultures cabin-girls**

Jo: Okay, six beds, six of us. Everyone, pick a bed, but I get bottom closest to the door.

Staci: (as she is picking out a bed) My great-great-great grandmother invented beds. Before her, people would just sleep on the ground and hope there wasn't a flood. Yeah.

Anne Maria: Shut up already! Hey! Ms. Lawyer Girl is in my bed!

Courtney: Deal with it. (holding her nose from the hairspray) You should have a bed by the window anyway!

Anne Maria: Heck no! The sun might turn my skin a weird color! (Referring to a natural tan)

Izzy: Ooooh! (Misinterpreting Anne Maria) Izzy wants a window bed! Izzy wants her skin to be a weird color! (Izzy launches into the bed)

Courtney: (looking at Anne Maria) Why are you still here? Go find another bed!

Anne Maria: I don't wan' another bed! (they get into a cat fight; Courtney tries to pull Anne Maria's hair but finds that it is too hard to grab hold of it. Anne Maria sprays Courtney with hairspray, momentarily blinding her. While Courtney is blinded, Anne Maria picks her up and dumps her on the floor, claiming the bed.)

Courtney: (as she gets back up) Grrrrr… 'you will pay for that later, Anne Maria'

(Eva walks over to the empty bed above Staci)

**Heroic Hamster cabin-guys**

Cody: Okay, everyone pick out a bed, and we can use whichever one is left for luggage!

DJ: (to Brick) hey man, wanna share a bunk? (whispers) I know you are afraid of the dark. I saw last season.

Brick: Sure thing, soldier. (salutes) (whispers back) Thanks.

Cody: (to B) Hey, I'm Cody! I think it's pretty cool that you don't talk! Wanna share a bunk?

B: (nods silently)

Cody: Cool! I get top!

Noah: Well I guess I get this one. (climbs into top of extra)

**Villainous Vultures cabin-guys**

Scott: Okay, everyone. Listen up. As team Captain, I think I should…

Ezekiel: Who says you're team captain, eh?

Scott: I do, since I made it the farthest out of all of us.

Ezekiel: Well I made it to the finale and got the money, eh?

Scott: Okay, I made it the farthest without being voted out.

Ezekiel: …

Scott: As I was saying, I think I should assign bunks.

Trent: Uh, Scott? There are four of us and six beds. I think we can pick our own and be fine.

Justin: I say we make Trent leader.

Ezekiel: Me too, eh?

**Confessionals**

**Scott: I didn't want Trent to be leader, but I did what I had to do so my team would still like me and not vote me out as soon as they get the chance, (scoffs) not that I'd let them.**

**Cabin**

Scott: Fine, Trent can be leader.

Trent: Okay, everyone pick your own bunk!

(Scott glares at Trent. Everyone picks their beds without fighting, unlike the girls' cabin)

**Confessionals**

**Trent: Team captain! Cool! But for the villains? I thought people liked me!**

**With everyone**

(the campers arrive at the amphitheater for the announcement of the challenge)

Chris: Hey campers! Before we get to the challenge, you each have to choose team captains! So get to it!

**Hamsters**

Lindsay: I nominate Dakota because she is the prettiest girl on here besides me.

Dakota: Awwww! You even remembered my name!

Brick: I nominate DJ.

DJ: Thanks, man.

Bridgette: Okay, so should we vote for the leader?

Leshawna: Bridgette, I think you should be the leader. You helped us figure out the beds and now you're trying to help us figure this out!

Bridgette: Thanks Leshawna! Okay, any objections to me being leader?

Lindsay: (raises her hand) What's an objection?

Bridgette: Okay, then I guess it's me. That was easy.

Cody: Well, what did you expect? We're the heroes, not the villains! (group high-five)

Noah: Yeah… Speaking of the villains… (they all look towards the villains, who are in a huge fight)

**Villains**

Anne Maria: I say I oughta be da leader!

Courtney: Why you?! You don't do anything! I should be the leader! I was a CIT!

Trent: The guys already decided that I would be the leader!

Scott: I still think it should be me!

(Jo and Eva are outside of the group, trying to hold in laughter.)

Jo: Ya know what? This is the best time I've had on here yet!

Eva: This place sucks, but at least we have some entertainment!

(they laugh)

Jo: I think I'm going to stop this and declare myself team captain.

Eva: Not yet. I wanna see how long this lasts.

(back to team)

Izzy: I think I should be leader! We would have the most… EXPLOSIVE team ever! (laughs maniacally)

Staci: My great-great-great-great-great uncle, twice removed, invented arguing. Before him, people would have no way to work out their problems!

Everyone: SHUT UP!

(silence)

Jo: Alright, maggots. I say I'm the Captain of this team and if you have any problems with that, you can talk to my vice-captain. (points to Eva, who has her fist in her hand and looks like she could murder someone)

Scott: (nervously) Any objections?

(silence)

Jo: (smugly) That's what I thought.

Chris: What is the challenge? Will the heroes ever have drama on their team? Will the villains ever stop arguing? Find out after the break!

—**Commercial break—**

Chris: Now back to Total Drama All-Stars! Okay, teams! Who are your captains?

Bridgette: That would be me.

Jo: And me!

Chris: Today's challenge will be revealed later. (The contestants look annoyed that he won't tell them, though they just think he hasn't thought of one yet) You will have to rely on the captains of your team, though, but since you chose them yourself, you probably will anyway. (Vultures exchange nervous glances, while the Hamsters look notably calm) Bridgette and Jo will each pick another camper to help them with the challenge.

(Teams huddle)

Bridgette: Okay, so we don't know what kind of challenge this will really be, it could be strength, speed, or anything, really. I think I will choose DJ. (The Hamsters all nod in agreement)

Jo: I choose Eva. (Nobody argues, but Courtney and Scott look pretty pissed. Eva notices.)

Eva: You two toothpicks have a problem with that?

Courtney and Scott: (nervously) No ma'am!

Eva: You better not.

Chris: Excellent! Now follow me to the woods for your challenge.

(There are grenades, camouflage, and other seemingly miscellaneous items.)

Bridgette: (nervously looking at a grenade) What kind of challenge is this, Chris?

Chris: This is "Paintball Deer Hunter, part 2!" (all of the contestants that are from TDI groan, except for Izzy, who looks thrilled)

Bridgette: Then what are the grenades and… (looks over items) paint for?

Chris: This is going to be slightly different from the original, and those are smoke bombs Bridgette. Each team captain and their helper must find and hit the members of the opposing with this ink mixture here. The first team to completely annihilate the other team wins! Of course, these items will help you get away, hide, and/or defend yourself. Whichever team scores the most points by the end of the game wins a reward! The other, gets sent to elimination.

Staci: My great-great-great-great aunt Delores invented smoke bombs! Before her…

Everyone: SHUT UP!

Anne Maria: Oh no, I ain't doin' dis! I will** not** be gettin' my hair splattered with yo' ink or whatever dat is!

Chris: Anne Maria, you won't get your hair hit by paint… (She looks relieved) …that is, if you can avoid getting hit! (Laughs) Of course, you can quit now and your team will be sent automatically to elimination….

Anne Maria: Fine with me!

Jo: Well, I'm the captain and I say if you quit, I will spray all your hairspray** and** fake tan into the water!

Anne Maria: (Shocked) You wouldn't!

Jo: Wanna bet?

Chris: Ladies, ladies! As much as I love this, I have to finish explaining the challenge! To hit the opposing team you can use a spray gun, water balloons, or any other way you can think of. The team leaders are the only ones that can have the guns and balloons, you can set traps, and you all can use whatever you can find in this pile. You can share amongst your team, but only with members that haven't been hit, though they can still help. When you are hit, you have to stay in the woods, but you are out. Team leaders, you can keep going until time is up, but if you are hit 5 times, you are out. Okay, GO!

(the campers grab what they think they need, with Izzy grabbing mostly smoke bombs. Everyone grabs a camouflage outfit. Team huddle)

**Heroic Hamsters**

Bridgette: (whispering) Okay, everyone run off in different directions into the woods. We will meet up in the clearing in about ten minutes. Until then… don't get caught.

Brick: Should we be in groups?

Bridgette: No, because then if one of you is found, the other people with you will be as well.

Dawn: She does make a good point, Brick.

Bridgette: (sees Brick is nervous) It's okay, Brick. You can have a partner.

Lindsay: Oh, oh! I'll be your partner Brock!

Brick: It's **Brick**, Lindsay. And, thanks.

Lindsay: No problem, Brock! (Lindsay hugs him)

Brick: (blushes) Uhhh… don't you have a boyfriend?

Lindsay: Oh, me and Tucker (Tyler) broke up a while ago.

Bridgette: Okay then…

**Meanwhile with the Vultures**

Jo: Okay maggots. We can easily take down the heroes. Eva will follow the two weak links (Lindsay and Brick) and I will go after the strongest one (Leshawna and Dawn). Dawn may not be very strong, but she is fast.

Ezekiel: What do the rest of us do, eh?

Jo: The rest of you just stay up high in trees if you can, but if you can't, just stay out of my way. Izzy, you're with me.

Anne Maria: Why does Psycho Hose Beast get extra protection?

Jo: It's not for protection. If I need help, out of all of you that can't hunt the others, obviously Izzy is the only one that can help with distracting Bridgette or DJ. They're too soft and gullible. Plus, Izzy is the only one they would trust on this team. Okay, Let's do this!

Chris: I said go!

(the teams scatter off in accordance to their plans)

**Confessionals**

**Cody: Great. Let's just hope I don't see any more bears. Or any villains!**

**Noah: Bridgette said to keep distance from each other. I understand why, but I need to talk to Cody.**

**Bridgette: Honestly, I'm terrified. For a few reasons, actually. First, I still haven't conquered my fear from season 1, so there's that. Second, we are facing the villains! More specifically, Eva! Also, I doubt people are going to stay apart.**

**Jo: I can't wait to ink some heroes!**

**Izzy: Izzy has smoke bombs!**

**Eva: Sorry, Jo, but I am going after Bridgette!**

**End of Confessionals**

With Brick and Lindsay

Brick: You know Lindsay, I think the Heroes can win this challenge!

Lindsay: Me too! I hope I don't have to vote someone off! I would never vote **you** off.

Brick: R-really?

Lindsay: Yeah! (Giggles) You're nice!

Brick: Thanks. And I wouldn't vote for you either.

Lindsay: Awwww! Thanks! (hugs him again)

Brick: … (blushes)

**Confessionals**

**Lindsay: Brock is sooo cute! I looove sensitive guys!**

**Brick: (still blushing; fanning himself) Is it hot in here?**

**End of Confessionals**

With Bridgette

Bridgette: 'Why is Eva back? Of all people, why her? Actually, I'm probably why Chris brought her back.' You know what, Chris? I hate you and this stupid game! (whispering) Oh crap! (facepalms) 'I said that out loud! I'm screwed!'

Eva: 'I heard that Bridgette! You're dead meat!'

With Dawn

Dawn: 'I sense Bridgette is in trouble, more than all of the heroes. I must protect her. I will try to protect Leshawna if I can as well, but I must get out of here. I sense two villains nearby.' (takes off in a sprint)

Jo: (to Izzy; whispering) Dang she got away! This is why you're with me!

**Confessional**

**Jo: Like I really think Eva ****won't**** go after Bridgette. I can take out Lindsiot and Brick-For-Brains myself with ease. It's Dawn I plan to have the most trouble with. Hehe good thing I have Izzy!**

**End of Confessional**

With Dakota

Dakota: 'Okay. It's probably been about ten minutes. I should head to the clearing that Bridgette told us about.' Okay, viewing audience. Let's go! (heads toward the clearing)

In Clearing

Noah: (is already in clearing; he went there right away)

Dakota: Hi, Noah.

Noah: Hey, Dakota.

Dawn: (sprints in, panting heavily)

Noah: Dawn? Are you okay?

Dawn: …Jo…Izzy…lost them…

Dakota: Are you sure you lost them?

Dawn: Positive…Can't sense them…too far away…Anyone grab…water?

(Cody walks into the clearing. Dawn runs up to him, still panting.)

Cody: Whoa! Dawn, are you okay?

Noah: Dawn was about to be hit by Jo, and she sprinted here.

Dawn: Did you…happen to…grab water…?

Cody: (takes out a water bottle from his enormous pockets) Here. (gives it to Dawn)

Dawn: (drinks the whole bottle) (smiles at Cody) Thanks.

Cody: No Prob.

(DJ walks in, shortly followed by Brick and Lindsay)

DJ: Hey guys. We aren't late, are we?

Cody: Nope, we are just waiting for Bridgette, B, and Leshawna.

(B walks into clearing)

Dawn: B's here!

B: (thumbs up)

Cody: Make that Bridgette and Leshawna.

With Leshawna

Leshawna: Okay. Might as well head to the others. (Jo and Izzy suddenly pop up behind Leshawna. Izzy throws a smoke bomb, Jo sprays Leshawna.) Great. Now I'm out. 'I should go to the clearin' anyway so the team doesn't look for me.'

The Clearing (everything is whispered)

(Leshawna walks in. Bridgette is already there.)

Bridgette: Oh no! We're a player down! Leshawna, are you okay?

Leshawna: Yeah, girl. I'm fine. I think my clothes are ruined, though. The ink goes right through the camo.

Dakota: You mean, if I get hit, my clothes will be ruined?!

Noah: Well I know a solution.

Dakota: What is it?

Noah: Don't get hit!

Dakota: …

Cody: So, why did you want us to meet up here Bridgette?

Bridgette: I figured we could divide supplies. I know we don't have much, but at least we have something.

Cody: I know we only have one, but I think Dawn should get the water bottle, since she does the most running. (smiles at Dawn, she smiles back)

**Confessionals**

**Cody: I like Dawn, she's nice, but I don't like her that way. She's more like a younger sister than a girlfriend.**

**Dawn: I hope Cody is not trying to get me to like him as more than a friend. He is more like an older brother.**

**End of Confessionals**

Noah: So what do we do with the other supplies?

DJ: Well, we can set up a trap with the bucket of ink I brought.

Bridgette: That's a great idea DJ. B can help set up the trap. He was a pretty good builder last season.

B: (smiles and nods)

Cody: I can try to set up some trip wires or something for the balloons. Do we have string?

Brick: I have a loose string on my uniform. Will it work?

Cody: I'm not sure. Let's see how long I can pull it. (Pulls on string, unraveling all of Brick's camouflage shirt) This should work. We can set up something to launch some ink balloons. B, can you help with this too?

B: (nods)

Bridgette: DJ and I will go off in opposite directions to try to find the villains. The rest of you, you can pair up, but make sure to stay hidden.

**Confessionals**

**Noah: Now's my chance to finally talk with Cody. Too bad this is a physical challenge. Hopefully we can just stay hidden.**

**End of Confessionals**

Leshawna: What am I supposed to?

Bridgette: You can help set up the traps with B. You good with that B?

B: (thumbs up)

Noah: I'll assign groups.

Lindsay: Shouldn't Bridgette do it? She is the leader, right?

Bridgette: Okay, Lindsay and Brick, Dawn are you okay with being alone?

Dawn: That will suffice. If I need to make a quick take off, I will probably get separated anyway. Besides, I'm pretty sure Jo and Izzy have targeted me.

Bridgette: Okay. B and Leshawna, you are in charge of traps.

Dakota: Can I help with traps too?

Bridgette: Sure. Noah and Cody, that leaves you two.

Noah: Let's just find somewhere and hide. I don't want to have to run.

(Bridgette and DJ each take a spray gun)

Bridgette: Okay, team. Let's do this!

(The team splits off)

Cody: Wait! Dawn, I saw a stream back a little bit. I'll show you so you can refill your water bottle.

(Cody and Dawn run off, Noah follows)

With B, Dakota, and Leshawna

(B is building a tripwire using the string from Brick's shirt)

Leshawna: Perfect. Now we just hope a Vulture comes along and triggers it. Until then, let's hope a Hamster doesn't.

Dakota: (Is talking on the phone, full voice) Like, totally! Now we're forced to do this stupid challenge that is a redo of one from TDI! …Chris didn't even think to confiscate it this time! …I know right! Otherwise we couldn't talk!

Leshawna: (whispering) Yo Miss Former Mutant! You wanna give away our position? Shhhhh!

Dakota: (whispering) I gotta go. Love you Sam! …I miss you too!

Leshawna: Is it done B?

B: (stands up slowly, thumbs up)

Dakota: Great! Now we move onto the next one! Can I try to build this one?

B: (Nods)

Dakota: Yay!

(Eva has come from behind them, with a belt of ink balloons)

Eva: I was looking for Bridgette, but I'll have to settle. (Looks at Leshawna) I see Jo and crazy girl got you already.

Leshawna: So does that mean you aren't going to hit me?

Eva: Nope! (Throws balloons at the three, hitting B in the chest, Dakota in her face, and Leshawna in her stomach)

Dakota: Ewwwwww!

**Confessionals**

**Dakota: RUDE!**

**Eva: Three down, seven to go!**

**End of Confessionals**

With Cody and Noah

Noah: So, you and Dawn?

Cody: Nah. She's nice and all, but she's more like a sister than a girlfriend.

Noah: So she's not your type?

Cody: Yeah. Why do you ask?

Noah: Just wondering.

Cody: Yeah, sure.

**Confessionals**

**Cody: Noah's been acting strange lately. I bet he likes Dawn.**

**Noah: (smugly) He doesn't suspect a thing!**

**End of Confessionals**

With Bridgette

(Bridgette is seriously on edge.)

Bridgette: 'I hope I see a Villain soon. What is that smell? (Sniff sniff) Hairspray? Anne Maria. Too easy.'

(Anne Maria and Justin are making out on a tree stump)

Bridgette: Surprise! (Sprays Anne Maria and Justin with ink)

Anne Maria: (yelling) My hair! Oh you so gonna pay, Blondie!

Justin: First everything in TDA, now this?! I will never be beautiful again!

(Eva is close enough to hear Anne Maria say "Blondie")

Eva: 'You're mine now, traitor!'

(Bridgette takes off running, afraid that Eva heard Anne Maria)

**Clean Contestants**

**Heroic Hamsters**

Dawn

Cody

Noah

Bridgette

Brick

DJ

Lindsay

**Villainous Vultures**

Izzy

Courtney

Eva

Jo

Scott

Trent

Ezekiel

Staci

With Staci

(Staci thought she heard Bridgette's footsteps. She runs away to avoid being inked. She runs right into DJ.)

DJ: Sorry, Staci. (sprays her)

Staci: (covered in ink) My great-great-great-great-great-great… (DJ runs off)

With Izzy and Jo

Jo: Okay, Izzy. The next Heroic Hamsters we see are going to get inked. You throw a smoke bomb and I'll spray them.

Izzy: Got it!

(Izzy jumps into the trees and swings from tree to tree. She miscalculates the distance between branches, almost crashes to the ground, but catches herself mid-fall and does a flip in the air, landing perfectly.)

Izzy: That was fun! Do you wanna try?

Jo: I'll pass.

Izzy: I smell a hamster! (jumps back up into tree)

Jo: Which one? What do they smell like?

Izzy: Niceness, shampoo, strawberries, and… (sigh) ink. It's Dakota, but she has been hit already.

Jo: (impressed) Good nose, freak show.

Izzy: Shhhh! I hear her talking to someone! I see them! It's Dawn!

Jo: Yes! We got her now!

Meanwhile with Dawn

Dawn: Dakota! What happened?

Dakota: Eva snuck up on us and inked all three of us!

Dawn: Oh no! (Gasps) Jo is nearby! I have to leave! (sprints off)

With Jo

Jo: (to Izzy) Dang! She sensed us again! Follow her!

(Izzy follows, only to get inked by stepping on the trip wire set by B. 5 balloons shoot out at different heights. She manages to dodge 4 of them, but gets hit on her side.)

Jo: Great. Now we're down another member! Nice going Izzy! (Keeps running after Dawn)

**Clean Contestants**

**Heroic Hamsters**

Dawn

Cody

Noah

Bridgette

Brick

DJ

Lindsay

**Villainous Vultures**

Courtney

Eva

Jo

Scott

Trent

Ezekiel

With Brick and Lindsay

Brick: If we make it to the merge, would you like to be in an alliance?

Lindsay: Aren't all the Heroes already in one?

Brick: Yes, but I mean just me and you.

Lindsay: (thinks for a moment) Sure! But if it was anyone else from your season… well I would have said yes to them too. Everyone on this team is so nice! (hugs Brick) Especially you!

**Confessional**

**Lindsay: I think I'm gonna ask Brick out. I really like him. I think he likes me back!**

**Brick: Jo thinks I like her, but how could I like someone so mean! She's on the Villains! I like Lindsay though. I'm pretty sure she likes me too. I'm going to ask her out when I can.**

**End of Confessional**

With Cody and Noah

Cody: I think I know why you asked me about Dawn.

Noah: (deadpanned) And why might that be?

Cody: **You're** the one who likes her, aren't you?

Noah: Really? You think I like her?

Cody: Well, yeah! Sure! She is the only one on here that is as smart as you are! And I **do** know you like **someone** on the island.

Noah: (hides a blush) Yeah, maybe she is smart, but she isn't my type either.

Cody: Well then what is your type?

Noah: Brunette, smart, likes video games, **can't** levitate or randomly disappear.

**Confessional**

**Cody: who could he be talking about? The only brunettes on the island are Courtney, Staci, DJ, and… me. Does he like me?**

**End of Confessional**

Cody: (covering up) Ha! I bet it's Courtney!

Noah: (mimicking Cody) Ha! No it isn't!

Cody: Staci?

Noah: Of course not! It's… (trails off)

Cody: Me?

**Confessionals**

**Noah: (facepalms)**

**End of Confessionals**

Cody: I'm okay with it, Noah. I just don't like you that way. Whether you like me or not, we can still be friends.

Noah: Well that's great. Uh, I have to go. (runs off)

Cody: Noah, come back! We're supposed to stick together!

(Izzy was listening. She drops down next to Cody)

Izzy: Hi Cody!

Cody: (shrieks) Wh-what are you doing here?

Izzy: Just wanted to "drop in…" Now Jo!

(Jo appears and sprays Cody with ink)

Jo: That was a sweet discussion you two nerdlings had. Too bad Noah-it-all ran right towards my trap! Villains rule! (Jo and Izzy run off)

Izzy: Who are we going after now?

Jo: Well, Dawn should be somewhere refilling her water bottle. Climb up that tree over there and see if you can see water. (Izzy climbs the tree)

Izzy: Oh, oh, I see a stream over there!

Jo: Lead the way!

**Confessionals**

**Jo: I don't get impressed by much, but Izzy, I am impressed. Just don't screw it up.**

**End of Confessional**

(the two girls arrive at the stream, and see Dawn meditating. She thinks she is alone and is too deep in a trance to think otherwise.)

Jo: Hello, creepy girl. (Dawn snaps out of it)

Jo: Figured you'd be here. (Dawn starts to run, but isn't quick enough and is inked in the back by Jo.)

Jo: Five down, five to go. (Her and Izzy high five.)

With Noah

Noah: 'Why did I tell him?! I'm such an idiot! I doubt he meant it when he said we would still be friends!' (tears start to blur his vision. He leans up against a downed tree, setting off a trap which causes a bucket of ink to fall on his head. He is now covered in ink.)

**Clean Contestants**

**Heroic Hamsters**

Bridgette

Brick

DJ

Lindsay

**Villainous Vultures**

Courtney

Eva

Jo

Scott

Trent

Ezekiel

With Courtney

(she is writing a list titled "What I can Sue Chris/the Producers For")

Courtney: 'Stupid show! Why did he have to bring me back?! He will pay!' You hear that Chris? I will sue you for everything you have! 'Crap! I didn't mean to say that out loud!'

(Bridgette and DJ heard Courtney, and DJ sees Bridgette look hesitant toward shooting her friend. DJ makes his way around to Bridgette.)

DJ: (softly) Bridgette, I can ink her. I know you're friends.

Bridgette: Thanks, DJ. (She runs off)

DJ: Sorry, Courtney. (sprays her, then runs off)

Courtney: Grrrrr….

With Jo and Izzy:

Jo: It's Brick and Lindsay! You know what to do!

(Izzy swings through the trees "miscalculating" distance and crashing to the ground behind the two.)

Brick: Izzy? Are you okay?

Jo: She's fine soldier! Turn around, and that's an order!

Brick: Sir, yes sir! (turns around, sees Jo with a spray gun) Crap! (is inked)

Lindsay: (turns around) What? (is inked)

**Clean Contestants**

**Heroic Hamsters**

Bridgette

DJ

**Villainous Vultures**

Eva

Jo

Scott

Trent

Ezekiel

Chris: (announcement over loudspeaker) Attention campers, the Heroic Hamsters are down to their final two, Bridgette and DJ!

**Confessionals**

**Bridgette: Gee, thanks Chris.**

**DJ: Momma!**

**Eva: Yes! Bridgette is mine.**

**End of Confessionals**

With Ezekiel

(he is seen running from three wooly beavers)

Ezekiel: Sorry, eh? I thought that cave was empty!

(Bridgette hears his screaming. She finds him.)

Bridgette: Zeke, I might not want to ink anyone, but I really don't want to vote anyone out. Sorry. (sprays him)

With Trent

(Trent is running through the woods and comes to the stream that Dawn was at. He takes nine drinks of water, then looks at the camera.)

Trent: I'm not crazy! (runs off, right into Bridgette who is trying to avoid Eva)

Bridgette: (ready to spray Trent)

Trent: Wait! If you are going to ink me, do it nine times!

(Bridgette sprays Trent nine times)

Trent: Yes!

**Confessionals**

**Bridgette: Three to two, good. Me and DJ vs. Eva, Jo, and Scott… not so good.**

**End of Confessionals**

**Clean Contestants**

**Heroic Hamsters**

Bridgette

DJ

**Villainous Vultures**

Eva

Jo

Scott

With Scott

(Scott is high in a tree, whittling a branch and whistling. Izzy descends from a higher branch above Scott and sits down next to him.)

Izzy: Hiya, Scott! (Scares him)

Scott: What?! (Falls out of tree) Oof! Izzy, what the heck? (She is already gone)

**Confessionals**

**Scott: She is going first! Or Staci or Ezekiel. I can't decide! I'd consider throwing the challenge, but with Jo and Eva they'd be sure to notice.**

**End of Confessionals**

With DJ

DJ: 'Why did Chris have to bring me back? Well, at least I'm not on the villains. I guess I could have been put on their team for my alliance with Chef during TDA. That's good, I guess. I wonder if anyone has targeted me yet. Jo probably has, since Eva is after Bridgette. Poor Bridgette. I should help her.'

With Bridgette

(Bridgette is walking through the woods and is very nervous. The challenge has gone on for 4 hours now.)

Bridgette: (accidentally out loud; she is going a little nutty and just wants this to be over.) Where are you Eva? I'm right here. I will take you down. (Suddenly, she is grabbed by the shoulders from behind and is spun around.)

DJ: Bridgette, calm down. It's okay. We can try to lure them into a trap to get this over with.

Bridgette: (takes a deep breath) Okay. Let's do that. But how?

DJ: Easy. You just run around making just enough noise for Eva to hear, she will start to chase you, and you lead her over here. I will take care of the rest.

Bridgette: But what if she inks me? What then?

DJ: Well, let's just hope Scott will fall for what I have planned.

Bridgette: I just wish there were others left in the game too. (Dawn suddenly appears behind them.)

Dawn: Bridgette, I can help with your phase. I can help you too DJ.

Bridgette: Thanks Dawn.

DJ: Yeah, thanks.

Dawn: Oh, it is no trouble at all. Bridgette, when or if Eva is near, I can let you know. I can sense her now, but she is barely registering. She is far enough away. We can do this.

Bridgette: Okay. Let's go. (Bridgette and Dawn go off in the direction that Eva is in.)

With Dawn and Bridgette

Bridgette: Okay, so when Eva is close, I will make sure she knows it's me, and then run back to DJ with her following. He has some kind of trap planned or something.

Dawn: If you are going to get hit, I will take the ink so we can claim victory for the Hamsters.

Bridgette: Thanks Dawn.

Dawn: (almost silently; trance like) She is near.

Bridgette: (quietly) Where is she?

Dawn: (eyes are closed; turns to pine tree a little ways away; looks halfway up) Tree. Halfway.

Bridgette: Thanks. (Pretends to trip on rock; complains believably, loudly whispering) Ow! Stupid rock!

Eva: (jumps down from tree) You're mine now, Bridgette! (proceeds to chase Bridgette; Dawn is running just out of sight of Eva, but where Bridgette can see her clearly.)

Bridgette: (Eva is gaining on her) Oh crap! (she sees DJ a little bit away and sprints for it, veering right at the last millisecond and Eva falls down into a large and deep hole that DJ had dug and covered with sticks and leaves.)

Eva: (seething with rage, growls continuously at Bridgette)

Dawn: So what do we do, DJ?

DJ: Let's talk away from here. Bridgette, you can help us too.

Bridgette: (hurried) Good let's go!

At The Beach

Dawn: So are we going to try to trap Scott or Jo now?

DJ: How did you know what I was going to do?

Bridgette: Well, big hole, one trapped, two not…

DJ: Oh.

Bridgette: How did you dig that so fast, and how did you get out?

DJ: Well, there was a shovel in the pile, and I got out by building small steps in the dirt, but I made sure they crumbled after I had used them.

Dawn: Very intelligent idea.

Bridgette: Umm Dawn? What happened back there?! You like totally blanked out when you detected Eva! What was it?!

Dawn: Bridgette, she was, and still is, consumed by dark energy. She wants you gone, but more than just in the game. I don't know why she hates you so much, but she does. With all of the darkness flooding my system, I couldn't help it. If you two make it to the merge I seriously worry for your life.

Bridgette: She wants to kill me?! I just voted her out! The whole team did! Why is she targeting me?! (tries to regain composure, but is visibly shaking)

DJ: Okay. (tries to change the subject) So for Scott, I was thinking we draw upon his fear of sharks. Cruel, I know, but we have to win the first challenge! We can't have the audience thinking the Heroes are weak!

Dawn: Yes. It is cruel. (DJ looks ashamed) But it IS the only way to win.

Bridgette: So are we going to try to find shark teeth on the beach and use them to "direct" Scott to the trap?

DJ: That was what I had planned. So try to find as many shark teeth, or items that look like shark teeth, and bring them back here. We can put them on trees somehow and keep Scott in sort of a line.

Dawn: Good idea. I sure hope this works.

Bridgette: Well, with Eva it was kind of the same psychology. Blind them with an emotion, with Eva it was hatred and with Scott it will be fear, and they won't know what is happening.

Dawn: Yes, and I think it would be more convincing if we were also running the same way.

DJ: Great. So we understand what the plan is?

With Scott

Scott: (also high in a tree) 'Wow, it's so nice up here. I can see almost everything! And I don't see any sharks.' (branch snaps) 'It's a squirrel' (another branch; Scott looks down and sees a shark tooth on the ground) 'Wha—no! No it can't be a tooth! Fang's gone!' (another branch) 'I'm outta here!' (jumps down out of tree and looks at the tooth) 'Holy crap! It IS a shark tooth!' (Screams and runs along the makeshift path) 'Wait, this is obviously a trick. Is that… Malibu? What's she doing?' (Bridgette runs ahead of Scott, with pure terror in her eyes.)

Bridgette: Scott run! It's Fang and he's come back and I think he's looking for you! I know where we can hide! Follow me! (Scott follows without hesitation after seeing Bridgette so terrified)

Scott: Whoa! Where's DJ?

Bridgette: I don't know! I think Fang got him!

Scott: (gulps) Y-you think so?

Bridgette: (coming close to pit) Positive! The look in Fang's eyes was terrifying! He looked ready to kill!

Scott: I have to hide! Where is it?

Bridgette: Right… here! (veers to the left this time, and Scott falls into pit with Eva. He falls on top of her.)

DJ: (comes up behind Bridgette and pats her on the back) Good Job Bridge!

Scott: W-wait, you're not dead? (to Bridgette) You tricked me!

Bridgette: Yeah! You deserved it, too!

Dawn: (appears on other side of pit) Yes, it appears that this is partially karma.

Scott: Oh, shut it hippie.

Dawn: …

Bridgette: So DJ, what are we gonna do with Jo?

DJ: Well, first we have to go out of earshot of them.

Dawn: (with Bridgette and DJ now) Lead the way.

Back at Beach

DJ: Any ideas how we can trick Jo?

Dawn: Well, I don't know much about her, but I do know that she is extremely competitive. If one of us were to say, race her…

Bridgette: We could lead her right to the trap!

DJ: So who's gonna race her?

Dawn: I think I should. She did target me anyway and I know I can beat her.

Bridgette: Okay. Dawn, you won't black out from her, right?

Dawn: Oh, no. She is full of hunger and some greed, but certainly not darkness.

Bridgette: (breathes a sigh of relief) Oh, good.

DJ: Okay, guys. This is it. We can do this!

Dawn: Quiet. She is near.

DJ: Here we go…

Bridgette: I think you can beat her, Dawn!

Dawn: I don't know, Jo is pretty fast…

DJ: Oh come on. You beat her once, you can beat her again!

Jo: (drops down from a tree a few hundred feet away and runs up to them) I'm way faster than "Moonchild" here.

Bridgette: Yeah? Then prove it.

DJ: Yeah, you should race!

Jo: Fine! And I WILL win. You can lead the way though, I want to even things up as much as possible, but you still have no chance.

Bridgette: Okay, ready, set, go!

(Dawn leads Jo in a somewhat straight path, with Bridgette and DJ following closely. Jo is struggling to keep up.)

Dawn: Still back there Jo?

Jo: Yeah, yeah. Just keep running!

(Dawn is nearing the pit and sprints toward it.)

Jo: Hey! (starts sprinting faster)

(closing on the pit. Dawn is at the edge and levitates across it, but Jo falls in.)

Jo: What the heck was that, Hamsters?

DJ: Sorry, but we want to win, too!

Bridgette: Yeah!

Jo: Okay, so what are you gonna do with us?

(in answer, Bridgette and DJ hold up their ink guns and fire at the villains, covering the three of them in ink)

Chris: (over loudspeaker) Congratulations, the Heroic Hamsters have won the first challenge of the season! Villainous Vultures, I'll see you at elimination, if you can get out… (Laughs; the three trapped Vultures look aggravated)

**Order of Inkings**

Leshawna—Heroes

B/Dakota—Heroes

Anne Maria/Justin—Villains

Staci—Villains

Izzy—Villains

Cody—Heroes

Dawn—Heroes

Noah—Heroes

Courtney—Villains

Brick—Heroes

Lindsay—Heroes

Ezekiel—Villains

Trent—Villains

Eva/Jo/Scott—Villains

**Clean/Winning Contestants**

**Bridgette and DJ**

**Winners: Heroic Hamsters**

Back at Camp

Chris: Okay, campers, since the Heroes won, they get the reward!

Jo: You never said anything about a reward!

Chris: Well, I'm the host, and I can do what I want!

Jo: …

Bridgette: What is the reward?

Chris: Invincibility!

(Heroes groan)

Chris: And… bags of Yum Yum Happy Go Time Fish Tails, leftover from season three, for everyone on the winning team! (Tosses bags of the candied fish tails to the Heroes; the TDWT contestants flinch at the memory; the TDROTI contestants are about to try them)

Cody: You don't want to do that, guys.

(B, Brick, and Dawn lower the candies from their mouth, but Dakota eats hers)

Dakota: (spits it out) EWWWW! What are these made of?!

Chris: Candied fish!

Dakota: Well it should be illegal!

Brick: (examines the bag) Chris, these say "Do not ingest."

(Everyone drops their bags; Dakota runs behind a bush and throws up)

**Elimination Ceremony**

Chris: Well, well. It's the Villainous Vultures that have to send a player home tonight. I wonder who it will be. Ezekiel and Staci were the two people voted out first.

Ezekiel: Bridgette and Geoff were voted out first in TDA, eh?

Chris: Yeah, but they got a spinoff series. And they didn't go feral, so for that reason, Ezekiel and Staci are safe from elimination. (Collective gasp) Yep! We don't want a repeat of feral Zeke or Staci to go crazy too. Believe me, it wasn't my idea, it was the producers.

Ezekiel: Thanks Ch…

Chris: Shut up!

Staci: My great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-gr eat-great uncle Sylvester…

Chris: Don't make me make you eligible for elimination!

(Silence)

Chris: Okay, then.

**Confessionals—Voting**

**Trent: I don't want to, but I guess I'll vote for Anne Maria or Justin because they were inked first.**

**Jo: Tan-In-A-Can has enough problems. The last thing she needs is a distraction. At least she tries, no matter how pathetically.**

**Scott: I'm voting for Izzy, since I can't vote for Staci or Ezekiel. **

**Anne Maria: People think I like Justin, but it's just part of my strategy. He is so gone, and I'm here to win!**

**Justin: People think I like Anne Maria, but it's just part of my strategy. She is so gone, and I'm here to win! Plus, she's ****orange!**

**End of Confessionals**

Chris: The marshmallows go to Staci, Ezekiel, Trent, Scott, Jo, Eva, and Courtney.

Justin: I got a vote?

Anne Maria: I got votes too?

Izzy: I got votes too! Yay!

Justin: Izzy, you don't want votes.

Chris: No, Izzy, you are safe. (Throws Izzy a marshmallow) So it's down to Anne Maria and Justin. The two that were inked first. Who's it gonna be?

(Anne Maria and Justin look nervous)

Chris: And the last marshmallow goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Courtney: Chris, is this much dramatic silence really necessary?

Chris: Yes.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Chris: Anne Maria.

Anne Maria: Yes! Dat's what I'm talking about! Sorry Justin!

Justin: (sighs) Oh well. I know you were using me. But in fairness, I should say I was using you the same way, Anne Maria. I know you were using me.

Anne Maria: Whatever.

Chris: Anyways, it's the Dock of Shame, Justin.

Jo: Don't you do something different every season?

Chris: Normally, yes, but since we are bringing back old challenges, we are corresponding "removals" with the season the challenge was from. If the challenge was from season three, or two, good luck with that. (laughs)

Justin: Good thing I'm going on a TDI challenge at least. (walks down the Dock of Shame and boards the Boat of Losers)

Chris: Now that the villains are down a member, can they even up teams? Will the heroes keep winning? And will I ever find a willing person to replace Cameraman 3? Find out next time on Total Drama All-Stars!

**Finally finished the first chapter! Don't expect updates too often, I had nothing to do and ****this**** took me just over a week and took up 38 pages on Word. Sorry if the competitors during the challenge seemed a little Hunger Games-esque, if they were taking TOO seriously. I'm not very good at coming up with challenges so they take me the longest. The future chapters will not likely be shorter than this. I do not appreciate bad reviews, only good ones and critiquing reviews. There might be NoCo in future chapters, but I'm not sure what exactly will happen. Yes, Dakota is still dating Sam. I love them! Bridgette's in trouble. If any of the characters seem OOC, let me know, in reviews or pm. I'm trying to keep them in character. Stay tuned for future chapters! Review! 9000 words exactly, including this!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's Chapter 2 of TDAS! I hope you like it! Sorry if it was predictable that the Heroes won the first challenge, but I wanted Justin gone. I didn't have much more development for him. Oh and I have nothing against Bridgette, Courtney, or Trent. I made Eva want to kill Bridgette for drama, and I couldn't think of anyone else that I wanted to have on the villains, but I think Courtney should've been placed on the villains and Gwen on the heroes in the televised season. I'm way into uncommon pairings, so that's where Brindsay (BrickxLindsay) comes from. I think they would be so cute together! There is a cute Brindsay moment in the second half of the chapter. And yes, Brick really doesn't like Jo, and Jo doesn't like Brick, but of course she's going to tease him about it! Sorry to those who were hoping for Jock! P.S: NoCo kinda starts in this chapter…**

**OMG I LOVE the real Total Drama All-Stars! I knew that Chris would bring back old challenges, but with a twist! I (and almost everyone else) SO called it! I like the elimination order for the most part, and I think they only brought Scott back to hurt him more, which I love, because I hate him! Of course, I wish they would have brought back some different people… **

**This chapter is about 2000 words shorter than the last one. :/**

**Disclaimer: Why CAN'T I own Total Drama?! I really should… it'd be pretty awesome.**

TDAS My Way Ch. 2

The Daring Will Prevail

Chris pops up on screen and does the intro: "Last time on Total Drama All-Stars: The 20 returning campers were placed on teams for Heroes vs. Villains style! In the first challenge, the Heroic Hamsters seemed unlikely to win, with Eva gunning for Bridgette, but through an impressive psychological trap, it was the Villains that were sent to elimination. We learned that Anne Maria was using Justin, and Justin was using Anne Maria, to get farther in the game. It worked for Anne Maria, and Justin was sent down the Dock of Shame. What is in store for the campers this week? Find out here, on Total Drama All-Stars!"

**Eliminated**

**20****th****—Justin (voted out in double play by Anne Maria)**

Heroic Hamsters

Dawn

B

Cody

Noah

Bridgette

Dakota

Brick

DJ

Leshawna

Lindsay

Villainous Vultures

Izzy

Anne Maria

Courtney

Eva

Jo

Scott

Trent

Ezekiel

Staci

Opening Sequence/Title Song

**Villainous Vultures Cabin—Girls **

(It is early-ish in the morning; Courtney is reading a book in bed, Anne Maria is admiring herself in her hand-held mirror, and the rest of the girls are still sleeping.)

"Hey, Anne Maria?" Courtney whispered to Anne Maria.

"What da **you** want?" she replied harshly.

"Sheesh! I was just going to ask if you wanted to step outside for a second so we could talk." Courtney replied, irritated.

"Fine! If it will get you to leave me alone later!" Anne Maria gave in, because she knew that Courtney would keep bugging her if she didn't.

When they were outside, Courtney asked "I was wondering if you'd want to be in an alliance."

"Uh, no!" Anne Maria replied.

"Come on! I don't ask just anyone! Besides, you impressed me with the whole 'double crossing' thing with Justin." She begged.

**Confessionals**

**Courtney was talking about Anne Maria. "Like I want to be in an alliance with ****her.**** I just want to blindside her for kicking me off of my bed! I had it first!"**

**End of Confessionals **

"I don't think so, Little Miss Perfectionist. Why would I want to be in an alliance with you?" Anne Maria replied curtly.

"I can take you to the final two!" she said immediately.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. I may not have watched much a dis show, but I saw enough to know dat everyone says dat when dey want to form an alliance, whether dey're gonna do dat or not." Anne Maria replied back.

Courtney was getting really annoyed now. "Fine! Be like that! See if I care!" she exclaimed, waking up the other girls inside the cabin.

Jo was angry with both of them. "Really? You just had to wake us up now?!" she asked.

"Someone's gonna die." Eva growled.

Staci felt the need to say something. "My great-great-great—"

Everyone hated Staci, especially when she went on about her ancestors like this. "SHUT THE F*** UP!" everyone yelled, even the guys who were woken by Jo. Staci stopped rambling.

Jo looked at her watch. "I have to go on my morning 5k run, now. Eva, want to join?" she asked the muscle woman.

"No, but thanks." She replied.

**Heroic Hamsters Cabin—Girls**

It is 7:00 in the morning, and of course Dawn is talking to an animal. In this case, a cricket. "Hush, little one. It will be okay. Just get your wife a present to show her you care." The cricket chirps happily and hops out of the window.

Dakota is woken up by Dawn. "You're still talking to animals right in the morning? Don't you ever sleep?"

Dawn answered calmly, "Technically, no. I meditate and it gives me the energy I need from the earth. I can teach you sometime. Besides, that cricket's marriage was in serious trouble."

"It was a rhetorical question." She grumbled, but thought that it would actually be pretty cool to learn.

Lindsay is just waking up. She yawns and sees Dawn and Dakota are awake. "Hey guys."

Bridgette is also waking up. "How was everyone's first night back at 'Camp Nightmare?'" she asked.

"As good as it could be. At least we all slept soundly, right? Well, everyone except Dawn." Leshawna woke up and was saying. She smiled at Dawn. "Girl, I wish I didn't need to sleep! I would have so much more time on my hands!"

"I can teach you to meditate, if you like. Just one hour of it replaces a full night's sleep." Dawn informed her.

"Cool!" Leshawna exclaimed.

"Does it replace beauty sleep?" Lindsay asked.

Bridgette agreed. "Yeah, that sounds awesome!"

**Heroic Hamsters Cabin—Guys**

The guys are just waking up. Noah is the first one to speak. "First night back, first nightmare back." He said dully.

"Ugh, I know what you mean." Cody said. B just nodded.

DJ looked up at Brick's bed. "How did you sleep Brick? Wait! Brick's gone!" he realized.

Noah said to DJ, "Relax. He's probably on one of his morning 5ks."

"Oh yeah. I forgot he still goes on them" DJ admitted.

With Brick

Brick was talking aloud to himself "4ks down, 1k to go." He looked behind him. "Oh, great. Is that Jo? Just keep going and don't look at her."

Jo came up to Brick and said "Hey, Captain Whizz. You still do daily 5ks, too?"

"Of course! You do too, I see." Brick said civilly to Jo.

"I know you like me, Brick." Jo said out of the blue.

"Jo, I don't like you. I like Lindsay! And do you really think that after how you treated me last season that I would like you? And cut the nicknames!" Brick said, annoyed.

"You like me." Jo replied plainly.

"No I don't!" Brick said, flustered.

Jo said jokingly, "Kiss me."

"Ugh!" with that, Brick ran away.

**Confessionals**

"**I do NOT like Jo!" Brick said firmly.**

"**Of course I know he doesn't like me, but he doesn't have to know that hehe…" Jo informed the viewers.**

**End of Confessionals **

Chris made an announcement over the loudspeaker. "Okay, campers get dressed and meet me in the mess hall in 10."

Mess Hall (campers are in line for breakfast)

"You couldn't attend a cooking class over the past year Chef?" Noah asked while looking at his food.

"It looks worse than ever!" Dakota agreed.

Chef then yelled, "It ain't my fault! Chris is too cheap to get real ingredients!"

"Sure, Chef. We believe that." Courtney said sarcastically.

Chef had had enough. "Shut it! All o' yall!"

"Why? Are you gonna threaten to take away our food? 'Cause that'd be **totally** effective." Noah replied.

Cody came up to Noah. "C'mon, Noah. Give him a break. We all know how cheap Chris is."

"Yeah. Sure." Noah said awkwardly before he ran to the table where Dawn, B, Lindsay, Brick, and DJ were already sitting.

**Confessionals**

"**Things have been really weird between me and Noah since the last challenge. I wish he knew I really don't mind. He's still my best friend." Cody said sadly.**

**End of Confessionals **

"Okay! Let's get to the challenge!" Chris said, walking into the mess hall.

"And what might the challenge be **this** time, S*** McLean?" Scott asked, proud of his cheesy pun.

"Good one, Scott. I would say something about "Karma" or whatever, but the challenge will do that for me…" Chris said before laughing.

"So what is the challenge, eh?" Ezekiel asked excitedly. He was thrilled to still be in the game.

"Relax Zeke. The early bird may get the worm, but the second mouse gets the cheese!" Chris said.

"Chris, why would you make such a horrible comment?!" Dawn asked, offended.

"Because I felt like it! Anyway, this season, I am bringing back old challenges, but the Villains know that already." He said with a smile at the Vultures.

"So what challenge are you bringin' back today, Chris?" Anne Maria asked. She didn't really care, she just wanted to send the Hamsters to elimination.

"Today, I'm bringing back one of my personal favorites… I Triple Dog Dare You! Give or take about 16 contestants. You have to write down three dares each, and you can't do your own, so make them as disgusting and dangerous as you want! They can involve any of the other contestants, whether in this season or not. One has to be specifically for a current contestant, and only they will get that dare, but you can each only write one." Chris explained. Bridgette looked worried, Eva looked excited, Scott looked pleased, and Anne Maria and Courtney exchanged angry glances. "Here are the sheets of paper, and you will write your dares in the Confessional. Get to it!" Chris finished before yelling to Chef. "Hey, Chef! Want to make another Whoever Barfs First bet?"

**Confessionals**

"**Yes! I can get my revenge on Scott! I just hope he isn't going after B." Dawn said.**

"**Hmmmm… what to dare, and who?" Scott asked to no one in particular.**

"**Bridgette buried in a red anthill, Bridgette rubbed with raw meat and tied to a tree in the forest, Bridgette chained to a cinder block and tossed into the lake…" Eva kept listing dares for Bridgette.**

"**What to dare Courtney to do…?" Anne Maria asked.**

"**What to dare Anne Maria to do…?" Courtney asked.**

"**With Eva still here, I only hope that someone refuses to do a dare before I end up having to do one of Eva's!" Bridgette said nervously.**

**End of Confessionals **

At Amphitheater

There is a large spinning wheel with all campers', past and present, plus Chris and Chef's pictures on it on the right side of the stage and bleachers set up on the left side of the stage.

"Chris? Did **all** of the ex-contestants get dares too?" Bridgette asked nervously.

"Yep! And they don't have to worry about ending up with having to do their own dares!" Chris said happily.

"You said that we wouldn't end up getting our own dares!" Trent pointed out

"Well if I did, you wouldn't have written such awesome ones!" Chris said before laughing. "And they are **awesome**! Eva, I said only** one **personal dare! But, since you have other good ones, I'll keep them in." he stated, making Bridgette even more nervous. "Oh and if one of you fails to complete a dare, your team is automatically sent to elimination. Who's gonna start? Who will be eliminated? And who will barf first? Find out when we return to Total Drama All-Stars!"

**Commercial Break**

"Now back to Total Drama All-Stars! We were just about to start the second challenge of the season." Chris said happily. "Okay, who wants to go first?" Jo and Eva both volunteered. "Bridgette, how about you?" the host asked, ignoring both of them.

Bridgette was really nervous. "Um… Uh… Pass?" she stuttered.

"Nope! Can't pass! Well, you can refuse the dare and your team is sent to elimination…" Chris smirked.

Bridgette looked defeated, and she really had no choice. "Fine. I'll spin the wheel." The Heroic Hamsters look concerned, and the Villainous Vultures just look annoyed. Bridgette spun the wheel and it landed on Geoff.

"Come on, Geoff! Please don't have written a bad one!" she thought aloud.

"Bridgette's dare is…" Chris started, reading Geoff's dare. "…Wow. Good luck, with this one. Your dare is… eat dolphin dogs! Come on out, Chef!" Chris said, a little too happily. Chef came out carrying a tray with three dolphin dogs. He looked mad at Chris, most likely because he was forced to wear that pink dress he sometimes had to wear in the past.

"Chris, don't make her do this! She's a vegetarian, and a surfer! She didn't eat them in season one, anyway!" DJ said, surprisingly angry.

Bridgette looked ready to throw up, from just looking at the "food." Then she noticed something. "These look different. Are they really dolphin dogs?" Bridgette asked skeptically.

Chris was shocked that she would notice the different coloring, and he tried to play it off like it was really dolphin, and not **colored tofu.** Dolphin meat was expensive, not to mention illegal, but he didn't want Bridgette to find out. "Of course it's dolphin! Now eat them or your team is sent to elimination!"

Bridgette knew better, though. She had tried tofu turkey before, and knew what tofu looked like, no matter how you colored it. She had to play it like she thought they were dolphins, though, at least before she ate them.

"Please, Chris! Don't make me do this! I can't eat dolphins!" she "pleaded."

Meanwhile, in the seats, Dawn whispered to B, "B, I hope she knows it's just tofu. I know she is a vegetarian."

Bridgette "choked" down a "dolphin" dog. It tasted pretty good anyway, just like tofu, because it was.

After she ate the three that she had to, she said to Chris "Chris, I knew that it was tofu. You can't trick me with food, you know."

"Okay…" Chris said annoyed. "Who's next?" Eva stood up.

"Chris, I want a go. I can do anything any of these losers throw at me!" Eva said confidently. She spun the wheel and it landed on, who else, but Bridgette. Eva then gave Bridgette a look that could make Satan himself burst into flames. Bridgette cowered in fear. "Okay, Blondie, you better not make this hard at all, not like **you** could." Eva warned her.

"Eva, your dare is… eat a 20 pound meatsicle. Really, Bridgette? That's the best you could do? Not even a time limit?" Chris said disappointedly.

"Well, I couldn't risk Eva getting it and her losing. Not that she would, but I figured she could do this easily." Bridgette said, scared.

"I can easily eat a frozen meat block! I need the protein!" Eva stated. Chef wheeled in the frozen block of meat, and everyone watched in horror, and in Izzy's case, admiration, as Eva ate the whole thing in 30 seconds. "Mmm-mmm. Delicious." She stated dully.

"Congrats, Eva. Who's next? Jo, you wanna go?" he asked Jo.

"Meh, why not. I can do this with ease." She assured Chris. Jo spun the wheel and it landed on Eva. Jo gulped, unnoticed by anyone else. She was scared of what Eva may have written.

"Okay Jo, your dare is… let Eva punch you in the face! Nice one, Eva." Chris acknowledged. "Jo, are you going to take the dare and get hit by the only person as strong as or stronger than you in the game?"

"Yeah, I guess." Jo said, feigning nonchalance. She **really** didn't want to get punched by Eva. Anyone else, sure, but she knew Eva was stronger than her.

"Eva, throw away!" Chris said, a little too happily.

"Okay, Jo. I'm not gonna hold back, even though were friends." She stated. She really didn't want to punch her only friend, but she just imagined it was Bridgette. Too bad for Jo, Eva ended up punching Jo twice as hard as she meant to, which knocked Jo out cold!

"Awesome! This'll be great for ratings!" Chris exclaimed. Indeed, Jo getting knocked out cold with one punch would be.

Eva was angry with herself for hurting Jo. Sure, she proved that she was the strongest, but she didn't need Jo to be mad at her. She needed an alliance for the game, and Jo would probably be the only one who would have said yes. So she said to Bridgette "Hey, Bridgette? I just want you to know that when I punched Jo, I thought of **you.**" Eva said the last word with so much hatred and malice that Bridgette passed out from fright then and there. Dawn just looked terrified for Bridgette.

Jo came back to consciousness. "What happened, and why do I have a massive headache?" she inquired. Eva breathed a sigh of relief, for she thought she had damaged her friend more than she had.

"Oh, Eva just knocked you out with one punch! Just like Harold and Cody did to Duncan!" Chris explained. Jo didn't look mad, just pissed at herself that she couldn't take a punch.

"Oh, okay. I think I heard Eva say that she thought of Bridgette anyway." Jo said calmly. Eva looked notably calmer.

"Boring!" Chris said. Bridgette was still passed out. "Anyone like to go next? Izzy?" he asked confidently. He knew Izzy would do it.

True to her personality, Izzy jumped up, and flipped to the center of the stage. She spun the wheel. "Come on, give Izzy a good one!" she said excitedly. The wheel stopped on her own picture. "Yes!" she exclaimed.

"Uh, Izzy? You could have written a personal dare for anyone. Why'd you pick yourself?" Chris asked curiously.

"Because Izzy wanted to!" Izzy replied.

"Well, okay then. Izzy, you dared yourself to… get shocked continuously with 1000 volts of electricity for three minutes? Really? Just… why?" Chris asked in disbelief.

"Well, in the first season, Izzy was shocked with electric eels, and it felt sooo good! Like a tingly massage!" Izzy said.

"Okay, Chef, bring out the eels!" Chris ordered. Chef came back out on stage, wearing his normal clothes this time. He was wheeling out a bathtub of electric eels. "Chef, who said you could change back?!" Chris yelled.

"I wasn't going to wear that dress anymore! You may think that just 'cause I bailed you out of jail that I'd do anything you said, but I only bailed you out so I wouldn't be out of a job!" Chef informed Chris.

"Whatever. In this tub, there are enough electric eels to equal 1000 volts of electricity, or more. I don't really care." Chris stated. Izzy, however, looked even more excited when Chris said it could be more than 1000 volts. "Ready, Izzy?" Chris asked her.

"Oh, Izzy was born ready!" Izzy exclaimed, before jumping in the tub of eels. She was immediately shocked by them. The rest of the campers watched this, listening to her muffled voice.

"This is so cool! Hi, Mr.… Ouch! No biting! Haha!" Izzy said from the tub.

"Okay, Izzy, time's up! You can come out now." Chris informed her.

"No, I like it. Ow!" Izzy reassured Chris.

"Well, we have to move on with the show, so Chef?" Chris motioned to Chef to pull Izzy out. "Okay, who's next? Anyone?" Chris asked. "Anne Maria?"

"No." she refused.

"Too bad!" Chris told her. "You have to! So spin!" Anne Maria spun and landed on Courtney.

"Yes!" Courtney exclaimed from the audience. "You won't do this one, Tan-in-a-Can!"

"Yeah, okay." Anne Maria said sarcastically.

**Confessionals**

"**Like Lawyer Girl could have thought o' something bad. I bet it's like 'Burn a book.' Or something like dat." Anne Maria said.**

"**She won't be able to do this dare!" Courtney said evilly.**

**End of Confessionals **

Chris said, "Anne Maria, your dare is…" Anne Maria and Courtney were both smug. They were both confident that they were right.

"…Spray **all** of your hairspray and fake tan into the lake!" Chris finished.

Anne Maria paled, which was saying a lot. "Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! I can't do dat! Not my babies!"

"Anne Maria gave birth to spray tan and hair spray? How did that happen?" Lindsay asked innocently, causing most of the campers to facepalm.

Dawn, who was sitting next to her, said "Lindsay, she just means that she loves them as much as she would if they were her children."

"Ohhhh. Okay." Lindsay chirped happily.

"So, Anne Maria, are you going to do this?" Chris asked.

"Uh…" she looked at a very smug Courtney, and wanted to wipe that look off of her face. "Yes. I will take the dare."

Courtney's jaw dropped. Jo noticed and said to her "You better not be trying to throw challenges again. If you are, I will make sure you are the next to go." She promised.

"Just so you know, Chef will search the cabin for any and all spray tan and hairspray before you do anything so you have to dump those too." Chris informed Anne Maria. She didn't look too worried. "Oh, and Courtney will search your poof." Now she looked worried.

"Okay, let's do this, before I change my mind." Anne Maria grumbled. She obviously didn't want to, but she knew that if she didn't, she would be the one going home. Besides, she wanted to prove Courtney wrong.

"Okay, let's get this over with." Courtney said. "I **don't** want my hands covered in hairspray from your poof."

"And **I** don't want your hands in my poof!" Anne Maria said back. She started whispering. "But I also know what you're doing, Harvard."

"Harvard?" Courtney asked, confused for once.

"You know, the famous American law school?" she explained.

"Oh, yeah. I can't believe I forgot! That is where I want to go to college!" Courtney replied.

"Of course ya do. And, I know you are trying to throw the challenge to get me out. I am smarter than everyone thinks, ya know." She said plainly. "And, honestly, I don't think you should try."

"And why ever not?" Courtney asked sarcastically.

"Because I know Jo and Eva wouldn't be very happy about it." Anne Maria answered quickly. "And, I don't want everyone to know about me. They can barely believe that I double crossed Justin like that. I plan to keep it that way. I can make your time on here **even more** miserable." Courtney was surprised. She, along with everyone else, thought Anne Maria was another Lindsay, albeit slightly smarter. Surely, this is how she wanted it to be, and to stay.

"Okay, whatever. Now let me get that stuff." Courtney said, covering her shock. She reached into her poof and pulled out two cans each of spray tan and hairspray. "Okay, Chris. It's empty."

"Finally! And Chef has just finished cleaning out your cabin. Come on, everyone, to the lake!" Chris said happily.

At the lake, Anne Maria was spraying her beauty products into the water. Most of the campers were enjoying Anne Maria's actions. Occasionally, she would try to spray herself, only to be blasted with water by Chef. As this was happening, Anne Maria was becoming less and less orange, and her hair was starting to move naturally with the water. When she was done and the cans were empty, almost all of her fake tan was off of her skin and her hair was lying flat, with the exception of her poof.

She was still angry at Courtney for making her do this, and at Chef for spraying her with old and likely stagnant lake water. "Ya know what?! I'm going to take a shower!" Anne Maria yelled before storming off.

"Good. You smell like fish!" Courtney said, holding her nose. Anne Maria turned and growled at her.

"So… should we go back and continue with the challenge?" Chris asked everyone.

"Sure, why not?" Jo said boredly. She just wanted to finish the challenge and beat the Heroes.

Back at the amphitheater, Lindsay was up next. She spun the wheel, and it landed on Owen.

"I wonder what Owen's dare is. What's my dare, Chip?" Lindsay asked Chris.

"It's **Chris**! And your dare is… eat three courses from the 'Brunch of Disgustingness!'"

"Eewww! Which three?" Lindsay asked disgusted.

"Whichever three you want, I guess." Chris replied.

"Ummm, I choose the jellyfish pizza, the kitchen floor soup, and the beef meatballs." Lindsay said. "Those were the three that I hated the least, I think." She explained.

"Alrighty! Chef, bring them out! Here you go, Lindsay. Eat up!" Chris said.

"Girl, you can do this! Just do what you did in the episode!" Leshawna advised.

Lindsay had no trouble with the "meatballs," but she choked momentarily on a toenail while eating the soup. She also eventually ate the pizza, after getting "acquired" to the taste. She got all three dishes down fairly easily. It was now Courtney's turn.

Courtney spun the wheel and it landed on Anne Maria.

"Wow, who would have guessed!" Chris said, feigning surprise. "It's almost like someone rigged it to do exactly that!"

"Really, Chris? I can sue you for—" Courtney started to say, but Chris cut her off.

"Yeah, yeah, we know. Your dare is… fail an IQ test, on purpose! And, yes, Anne Maria specifically wrote this for you." Chris informed Courtney.

Courtney's expression was horrified, and most of the others could not help but laugh at her reaction. "No! Chris, why do I have to fail one!"

"'Cause you got too much o' an ego, Harvard!" at the sound of Anne Maria's voice, the campers looked at her. Her skin, now its natural color, was a shade lighter than Courtney's. Her hair was also flat for once, and was clear of spray. She wasn't even wearing makeup!

"What'cha all lookin' at?" she asked. All of the campers, even Chris and Chef, were open-mouthed staring at Anne Maria. Most were staring because they had never seen her, well, not orange before! But Zeke was staring because she was even more beautiful to him than last season.

"Okay…" Chris cleared his throat. "Now Courtney, if you score above a 69, you fail to complete the dare."

"B-but, that means I'll score well below average! I can't do that. 1. it's physically and mentally impossible for me and 2. I can't ruin my reputation with that! I have an IQ of 146!" Courtney complained.

"Not even for one million dollars?" Chris asked rhetorically.

"Fine! But if I don't get into a good college, I'm going to s—"

"Just shut up and take the damn test!" Chris yelled. Chef grabbed Courtney's arm and dragged her into the mess hall. "Who's next?" he sang happily. "Come on, Scott."

"Let's get this over with, Chris McLame!" again, Scott was all too proud of his sucky pun. He spun the wheel and landed on Gwen.

"Scott, your dare is… listen to Courtney rant about whatever for thirty minutes! Ouch, tough one." Chris said.

"I heard that, Chris!" Courtney said from the mess hall. "I'm going to sue you for—"

"SHUT UP!" everyone yelled from the theater.

"I don't really have to do that, right?" Scott asked Chris with a nervous laugh.

"At least you weren't forced to spend 4 seasons with her!" Leshawna spoke up with a pointed glance at Chris.

"Yeah. You're only forced to spend one with her." Lindsay agreed.

"And you don't share a cabin with her." Jo added.

"**And** ya don't have her gunning for ya." Anne Maria finished.

"Fine! I get it! I don't really know her, you have it way worse, and she's a total bitch!" Scott said.

"I HEARD THAT! I'M GOING TO SUE YOU ALL FOR EVERYTHING YOU HAVE!" Courtney yelled from the mess hall.

"Good luck with that." Chris said.

"How can I listen to her, when she's in there, taking a test? I guess I cant. Oh, well. What can you do?" Scott said "sadly."

"Why, you go in there of course! Oh, and I forgot part of the dare. You also have to listen to Chef's war stories at the same time!" Chris added cheerfully.

All of the Revenge of the Island contestants had one word going through their minds: "Karma."

"Well, come on Scott! Are you gonna take the dare? Or are you gonna walk out of the challenge and most likely the game?" Chris asked.

"Since it's a lose-lose situation no matter what, I guess I have to take the dare." Scott said with a defeated sigh.

"Ya better get in there or I'll make sure you are da next one ta leave!" Anne Maria yelled to Scott.

"Oh really? And how do you expect to do that?" Jo inquired with her voice dripping sarcasm. Or maybe she was still a little dizzy from getting knocked out.

"No time for that! Scott, get in the mess hall!" Chris yelled at him.

Scott trudged into the cafeteria. Sure enough, Courtney was ranting about the game, the challenge, Gwen, Duncan, Anne Maria, among other things. Scott's headache was so sudden, that he almost walked right back out.

"Sit down, maggot!" Chef yelled. Scott immediately sat down. He figured that as long as Chef was only yelling at him, he wouldn't tell him stories. His hopes were soon dashed. "Did I ever tell you about the time when 25 of us went into the jungle, and only 5 of us made it back out?"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" was heard all around camp as almost all of the campers were laughing at his misfortune. Nobody really felt sorry for him.

"Okay, who's next?" Chris asked the waiting campers. Nobody volunteered. "Brick?"

"I guess." Brick said nonchalantly, feigning calmness. He was nervous to get someone like Eva, or Jo. He really hoped he could complete the dare. He spun the wheel and it landed on…

"Yay!" Lindsay said running down to Brick. "I wrote this dare special for you!"

"Lindsay! You were supposed to wait in the stands until I said you could come down!" Chris said, genuinely annoyed this time. "Ugh. Brick, your dare is… kiss Lindsay. Really? Lindsay, that's just sad. These were supposed to be hard and painful and/or disgusting dares!"

"But why would I do that to Brick?" she asked innocently.

"Well, just get on with it." Chris hurried them on.

"Uh, okay." Brick was nervous. Sure, he wanted to kiss Lindsay, but not in front of everyone! He moved closer and kissed her on the cheek. After, he was bright red.

Lindsay was giggling. "Brick, you're so cute, but that wasn't a kiss!" she then kissed him on the mouth. Brick blushed even more, if that was possible. She then took his hand and led him back to the bleachers. He was speechless.

Before they sat down, Dawn whispered to Brick "It's alright, Brick. She really does have feelings for you."

"Thanks, Dawn." Brick said quietly back.

"Boo! Let's see some action out here!" Chris said. With a sly smile, he continued. "Noah?"

"Of course. Let's just get this over with. Wait, you rigged this one, too, didn't you?" Noah inquired.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't! Just spin!" Chris yelled.

"Ugh, fine." Noah reluctantly spun the wheel, and it landed on… Cody. "How predictable, Chris."

"Hey, I didn't rig it! That was pure luck!" Chris responded. "Anyway, your dare is… Seriously?! Apparently, your dare is to talk to Cody. Come on people! We need some good dares! Now go complete your dare."

Noah went behind the stage with Cody following. "Cody, I really don't…"

"Noah, I just need to talk to you about… what happened last challenge. I don't care that you like me, and I still want us to be friends! Honestly! You might find it awkward now, but you don't have to. We can always just forget what happened, if that makes it easier." He said softer.

"Cody… I don't want to forget." Noah admitted quietly. He really didn't want to.

"I know, it's just I don't feel that way." Cody said gently to Noah. "I still like Gwen." He said embarrassed.

"Why am I not surprised?" Noah said dryly. "Cody, I don't think we can ever go back to normal, honestly."

"Really? Noah, you are such a pessimist!" Cody replied jokingly. He just wanted things to go back to how they were.

"Yeah, but I also look at things for how they are." The bookworm said. "You should try it sometime."

"Noah, I just want us to be friends again. Please? For me?" the geek said, batting his eyelashes. He knew it would work.

Cody was right. "Fine, but this is what I mean! You know how to take advantage of me, now." Noah was blushing a little bit, but it was barely noticeable.

"Yes, I do, but that doesn't matter. Let's just try for today."

"Okay, Cody. But let's get back to the others. They are either spying on us, or getting suspicious of why this is taking so long." Noah said.

"Yeah, we should probably get back." Cody replied.

When they got back to the bleachers, they sat next to each other but left space in between them. B was at the wheel. He spun and landed on Chris.

"Yes! Your dare is… go on a date with Blaineley!" Chris said happily.

"How is that fair? I lost all of my beauty products and he goes on a date?!" Anne Maria asked in rage.

Bridgette had finally regained consciousness. "You don't know Blaineley. She is evil and sent me to Siberia and I almost died!"

"Whatever, Blondie!" Anne Maria said to Bridgette with a disinterested wave of her hand. B just shrugged. How bad could it be?

Chef brought Blaineley out. "I shouldn't be here! I never even signed a contract! Why am I even here?" she yelled.

"Because, you have to go on a date with B! It's his dare." Chris explained. B now recognized Blaineley from the Aftermaths. Needless to say, he didn't want to go on a date with her. He would, of course, but he didn't want to. "Basically, you just have to have a fancy-ish meal with her. I set it up by the cabins."

"You mean _I _set it up!" Chef pointed out.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever. The date will last as long as I want it to, and someone will let you know when it is over." Chris said boredly.

"What?! I don't even get a say in this?! Chris I will destroy your career!" Blaineley threatened. B looked a little offended, but mostly just shrugged it off.

"Yeah, yeah. Heard it all before _Mildred._ Now get on with it, or I will bring you back on this show but give you no chance of winning." The host promised, greatly annoying Blaineley.

"Fine, but this better not last too long. Come on." She replied, grabbing B's arm and dragging him away and back towards the cabins where their date was set up. It was a wooden table with a lit candle and plates of Chef's slop. They both sat down without Blaineley talking, due to the awkwardness of the situation—but mostly because she had nothing to say to B. it wasn't like they had met before.

Finally she spoke. "You don't talk much, do you?"

"…" was B's response. There wasn't much talking after that. Meanwhile…

"Okay, campers, next up is Cody!" Chris said.

Cody gulped and walked up to the wheel. He spun and landed on… Duncan. "Of course. I get the one person I wouldn't ever want to get a dare from."

"Tough. Cody, your dare is… finally! A good and painful dare! You have to get shot with 30 paintballs then tazed with a police tazer! Oh, that Duncan. Never fails to bring the ratings. I should've brought him back for this season, too!" Chris said smiling. "Oh, and this says you have to remove protective clothing, a.k.a. your shirt." He added.

Noah slunk down in his seat, blushing. "Seriously?!" he whispered under his breath. Thankfully for him, no one seemed to notice.

"What? But that hurts!" Cody exclaimed.

"I know! That's why I wrote it down, dorkus!" Duncan said as he walked on stage. He was carrying a paintball gun and a tazer.

Cody took his shirt off reluctantly—much to Noah's "dismay"—with mumbled protests. "I don't know why I signed up for another season!" he said.

"Whatever, man." Duncan replied as he started shooting Cody with paintballs.

"OW! Crap! Chris! It hurts!" Cody yelped.

"Well, duh. Why else would Duncan have chosen this?" Chris asked rhetorically. "Just be glad he only used paintballs."

When Cody was finished getting shot, Duncan tossed the paintball gun aside. "Okay, now this shouldn't hurt too much, just like being shocked by a huge electric fence for a couple seconds." Duncan informed him, smirking.

Cody wasn't the only one who paled. Bridgette, Scott—yes, Scott—and Noah all paled. Bridgette because she had been shocked by electric eels while surfing, Scott because while he grew up on a farm he was shocked several times on his electric fences, and Noah because… well, it was Noah. He didn't want to see Cody get hurt worse than he already was. Cody had several welts on his back and chest from the previous paintball assault. Eva took notice of Bridgette's pallor and looked her in the eye, and made a sliced neck gesture.

A/N: (Dragged her finger across her neck in a slicing motion. I couldn't think of what it's called, or how to explain it well.)

Bridgette started sweating. Eva was the only thing that surpassed her fear of being alone in the woods. She kind of hoped her team would lose so she could go home. She cared more for her life than a million dollars. She looked at Dawn, who was watching them with a worried glance. She gave Bridgette a look that said "we will understand. Do what you need to do." The surfer nodded in response; she had understood.

Cody was about to be tazed…

…

Noah was ready to intervene…

…

…

Bridgette was about to quit…

…

…

…

"Well… this looks like the perfect time for a commercial break! We'll be right back to Total… Drama… All-Stars!" Chris announced.

—Commercial Break—

"Now back to Total Drama All-Stars! Something looks like it's about to happen!" Chris said.

Everything was still the same as before the break. Cody was tensing himself for the shock… Bridgette was about to stand up and quit, but before she could… Duncan released the trigger. The metal was headed right for Cody's shoulder…

"NO!"

Noah jumped between the tazer and Cody, the shock running straight from his back through every part of his body. He felt like he was on fire. Thankfully, it was over in about three seconds. Chris had taken the tazer from Duncan after it hit Noah instead of Cody.

"Noah, why did you do that?" Cody asked.

"I didn't want to see you hurt, Cody." The sarcastic-turned-momentarily-selfless bookworm answered with a weak smile.

"Touching, but since Cody failed to complete the dare, the Heroes lose!" Chris informed the teams. Bridgette was relieved, along with Dawn. "Oh, almost forgot. Mildred! B! Date's over! You can come back now."

Blaineley walked up to Chris, followed by B. "Well, that was just plain boring. Do me a favor and _never _bring me back on this show again!"

"Whatever you say… _Mildred_." Chris replied smirking and stretching out Blaineley's real name as long as possible.

"Ugh! I hate you, Christian McLean!" she yelled at Chris angrily.

He cringed. "You know I hate when people call me that!"

"Christian!"

"Mildred!"

"Christian!"

"Mildred!"

"Izzy!" everyone stared at the manic red-head. "What?" she asked. "It looked like fun!" Izzy said, shrugging.

"Okay… Heroes, I suggest you leave to decide who to vote off." Chris said as the Hamsters exchanged nervous glances and the Villains happily went back to their cabins. Before she left, though, Eva shot Bridgette one last death glare.

"L-lets go." Bridgette said quickly.

**Confessionals**

"**Well, I'm good as dead if I stick around much longer. Maybe I'll just vote myself off." Bridgette said nervously.**

"**I regret nothing." Noah said simply while reading a book, not even looking at the camera.**

"**Wow. Noah took a tazer for me." Cody said, dazed. "He must really like me."**

**End of Confessionals **

Back at the cabins, Dawn had called the Heroic Hamsters to a team meeting on the steps of the girls' cabin.

"Attention everyone! Bridgette is in great danger here. We must eliminate her before Eva does something horrible to her. She will do something soon if we do not eliminate her tonight. I am sure of it." The Moonchild informed the team.

Then Bridgette spoke "Sure, I loved playing the game with all of you, and meeting B, but I can't stay here. I almost quit during the challenge earlier. I would've too, if not for Noah."

Noah blushed and mumbled "It was nothing."

"But, seriously, if I don't get voted off, I'll quit. I-I can't stay here. N-not with _her_ here." Bridgette said as she started to shake with fear.

"Don't worry, Bridge. We can vote for you." DJ said calmly.

"Of course, soldier! If it's what needs to be done, we'll do it. Nothing like an honorable discharge to go home on." Brick saluted.

"Thanks guys. I just can't stay any longer. I hope you don't think less of me for pretty much leaving the team."

"Girl, if you think that if for one second we'd dislike you for volunteering for elimination to get away from Eva, you're wrong. We love you, no matter what. Take it from me, we could never hate you." Leshawna told Bridgette.

"I'll miss this game. I wish I could've stayed longer." Surfer girl said honestly.

"I wish we could've gotten to know each other better, but when this game is over we can talk more. Over soy lattes maybe?" Dakota asked.

"Sounds great! We should all stick together after this!" Bridgette replied honestly. The team agreed.

Chris came back to alert them that it was time for the elimination ceremony, so they left for it.

At the bonfire, Chris began. "Welcome, Heroic Hamsters! You are here because Cody failed to complete his dare. Too bad. So, you have to eliminate someone today. Noah made you lose the challenge, so…"

"Really, Chris? Back off! He was just trying to protect me!" Cody yelled, much to the shock of Chris, and Noah.

"Sheesh! I was just pointing something out!" Chris said indignantly.

"Well, make better points then!" Cody retorted.

"Anyway, Hamsters, you've got some voting to do!" Chris said, effectively ending the conversation.

**Confessionals**

"**Of course, I must vote for Bridgette. She needs to be safe and off of this island." Dawn told the camera, placing her vote.**

"**I'm voting for Bridgette, because she wants to leave so much. I don't think Ava likes her much." Lindsay said, oblivious as ever.**

"**I wish I could vote for myself, but I have talked it over with Cody and he says I can vote for him, 'as long as it isn't Noah' he said." Bridgette informed the cameras.**

**End of Confessionals **

"Okay, campers. The following are safe: Dakota, Lindsay…" the two girls hugged and got their marshmallows. "DJ, Leshawna, Brick…" when Brick sat down, he kissed Lindsay on the cheek. "B, Dawn, Noah." Chris finished. Cody smiled when Noah's name was called. After Noah got his safety symbol, he glanced at Cody. Their eyes met, and they both looked away blushing.

"The person eliminated is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Bridgette"

(A/N: Lol bet you didn't see that coming)

"Well guys, thanks. I need to get off this island." Bridgette said.

"Boring! I guess I should've expected this from such a lovey-dovey team." Chris said disappointed.

"Well, you were the one who came up with the teams, Chris." Dakota argued.

"…Moving on, Bridgette, the Dock of Shame awaits!" Chris stated all too happily.

"I never thought I'd be happier to hear those words!" Bridgette sighed in relief.

As she walked down the dock, the team was following. "Group hug!" Lindsay suggested. They all hugged Bridgette.

"I'll miss you all!"

"We'll miss you too, Bridgette! Say hi to Sam for me if you see him!" Dakota called as Bridgette stepped onto the Boat of Losers.

"Will do! Make sure you beat the Villains for me!" she called back as the boat pulled away.

"A scary girl, a scared girl, two nerdlings in love, and a team leader goes home! Can we top it? Of course! Find out how on the next episode of Total Drama All-Stars!" Chris then signed off.

**Oh my freakin' god, that took me TWO MONTHS?! Wow. Sorry for the wait. I have just been really busy lately. I wanted to do something kind of crazy with Bridgette so that happened. I am trying to keep this as in-character as possible—well except for Noah and Cody :) I love all my readers!**


End file.
